The Gathering: Book 3: Gamma
by Sailor Androm3da
Summary: Our heroes land in Sinnoh where they must find Ash and save the legendary Giratina from the spell of Wrath!


The gang fell out of the portal and into a shrub.

"Now where are we?" asked Mirabelle as they got up.

The gang wobbled down the path and soon they were in a town.

"Excuse me!" Calvin said as he stopped a man "Where are we?"

"You're in Sinnoh, kid." said the man.

Calvin turned back to the gang "Sinnoh?"

"Weird name. But at least we'll find the hero here."

"I wonder where he could be?"

They walked down the street until they saw a boy walking out of a big red building that had a "P" on the front of it. They boy had a strange creature with him that was yellow and looked like a mouse.

"Hey! That's Ash Ketchum!"

They went up and approached the boy.

"Uh, hi there." he said, looking kind of confused.

"Can we talk to you?"

"Um, I guess..."

"I'm Dorie." said Dorie "And this is Reanne, Mirabelle, Calvin, and Hobbes."

"Is Hobbes that big, skinny Growlithe?"

Hobbes looked offended "I am not a 'Growlithe', I am a tiger, thank you very much!"

"What's a tiger?"

"Never mind that! Look, we need you for something important. There's this huge, evil black hole approaching and it's going to suck everyone up and destroy everything. We need you to help us destroy it."

"I guess I could...but first I got to go meet up with Dawn and Brock."

"There's no time. We need to go now."

"Alright. If you say so. I'm Ash, and this is Pikachu."

"Pika!" said Pikachu.

Right before they jumped into the portal, a scared Pokemon trainer ran into town "The Pokemon!" he cried "The Pokemon are attacking people! They have these evil looks in their eyes! They're attacking everyone without warning!"

"Oh, no" said Reanne "Wrath has possessed all the Pokemon!"

"We better go check it out."

The gang ran out into the forest where they saw that all the Pokemon had the same glowing purple eyes that Rosalyn had. From the Starlys to the Sneasels, they were all possessed and attacking everything.

"It'll take a lifetime to stop all of them!" said Mirabelle.

"Let's try looking for their leader."

"A leader?"

Suddenly, a huge monster came out of nowhere and shot beams everywhere.

"Uh oh! Wrath's got Giratina!"

"RUN!"

The gang all ran for cover while Giratina tried to squash them.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Pika-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Pikachu shot out a zap of energy at Giratina, and he disappeared.

"Where did he go?"

"Did we get him?"

"Watch out! He's using-"

Before Ash could finish his sentence, Giratina popped up from behind them and rammed into them with brute force.

"...Shadow Force!"

The gang flew through the air and landed in a lake.

"Now how are we going to stop that thing?"

"I got an idea." said Calvin "Ash, you send your Staraptor to distract Giratina, then Dorie, Reanne, and Mirabelle could fire off some magic at him, and then you can call out Gliscor and then he and Hobbes can finish him off!"

"How do you know about my Pokemon?" asked Ash.

"I watched your show."

"I have a TV show?"

The gang put their plan into action. Staraptor and Pikachu kept Giratina busy while Dorie, Reanne, and Mirabelle fired off shots of magic. Finally, Calvin and Hobbes got on Gliscor and flew up to Giratina.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" it roared.

Gliscor flew up to Giratina. Closer...closer...closer...

"NOW!"

Hobbes jumped on Giratina and sunk his fangs into him. Since Giratina was already weak from the girls' magic shots, purple ooze started to come out. Giratina tumbled to the ground as more and more purple muck came out his back.

Hobbes let go and fell, but Calvin and Gliscor swooped in and caught him. Safely on the ground, our heroes watched the purple goop turn into more monsters. They immediately started to tear up the land and spray more slime everywhere.

"Is Giratina going to be alright?" asked Ash as they ran back to the portal.

"Probably. He'll go back to normal in a little while."

"What? Oh, rats! I really counted on Rosalyn being dead." Calvin replied.

They all had a good laugh as they jumped into the portal and off to the next world.

**To be Continued...**


End file.
